paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Your Love is My mission (part 8) (AKA Death won't tear us apart)
"CHASE!!!" Skye screamed as she saw Chase get hit by the van. There he was on the street, bleeding and injured, with his eyes closed. "Chase........ No!!" Skye whispered to Chase as she out her paw on his cheek and began crying. Rubble just completely lost it and hugged Zuma. Cookie and Tundra then walked up to Skye and Cookie put her paw on Skye's shoulder. "I'm sorry Skye....." Cookie stated as Tundra stared at Skye with loving eyes as Skye hugged Tundra and Cookie, who silently shed a few tears. Kara just stared at her brother with one feeling, hate, this was the same hate she felt when Cookie was taken from her. "THATS IT DEREK!! THIS IS WHERE I CROSS THE LINE!!!!!" Kara Screamed angrliy as she broke into the van and pushed Derek out of the driver's seat. "Where are you going Emiko?" Katie asked as Kara began driving. "IM GONNA DRIVE THIS THING TO THE POLICE STATION!!!!" "BUT YOU ARE ONLY 11!!!" "I DONT CARE!!! DEAL WITH IT!!!" Kara then floored it and drove as fast as she could. "Come on!! We gotta follow her!!" Ryder screamed as Cookie knew what she had to do. "Stretcher!! Ruff" Cookie stated as a stretcher sprang out of her backpack. "Get Chase on it!!" Then Chase was on the stretcher and the paw patrol ran as fast as they could after the van. Kara was only 4 minutes away from the police station until Derek punched her and began grabbing the wheel. "WHY ARE YOU DOINGTHIS?! HAVE YOU NO HEART?! First you steal our parents' attention and now you try to prevent me from killing a dog?! You know dogs are evil!!" Derek screamed as he pushed Kara against the car door. "YOU DONT HAVE A HEART!!! YOU TRIED KILLING MY BEST FRIENDS!!" Kara stated as she kicked his head to the other sode of the van and drove the van. The van was only 1minute away From arresting Derek! "Imm almost there!!" But as soon as Kara said that, Derek began choking her until all of a sudden, a wall was up ahead and when Derek saw the wall, he stopped choking her and she opened the van door and jumped out. Then Derek hit the wall, the police found him and arrested him, even though he was badly injured. "Sorry Derek, it had to be done......" Jara whispered as she layed on the side of the road "Chase!!! Someone please bring him to a hospital!!' Skye stated as Cookie called an ambulance which came to bring Chase to a hospital. (At the hospital) "Oh I hope he is ok!!" Skye stated crying as Tundra was still hugging Skye Since Cookie was helping the nurses. "Oh poor Skye!!" Rubble stated. "Yeah I can't imagine losing a loved one." Rocky stated. "Zuma and Marshall please come in the room......" Cookie stated as Marshall and Zuma nervously but swiftly walked up to room Chase was in and heard the terrible news. "Whatss wrong Zuma?" Ryder asked as Zuma didnt want to say it so he told Marshall to say it. "Chase is going in a coma....." Your Love is My Mission (part 7) ( AKA Marshall meets Cookie and Rocky meets Tundra) is previous part Your Love is My Mission (part 9) (AKA A Happy Ending) is the next part TBC �� CLICK HERE to see more info about Cookie